The invention relates generally to industrial automation and control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for providing an attachable display module for industrial automation devices and programmable controllers of such systems.
Industrial automation and control systems are known and are in use for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems typically include various components that cooperate to monitor and control a process and/or system (e.g., a manufacturing process or a machine). A programmable controller or automation controller is typically a central feature of a control system. For example, a typical control system includes one or more programmable logic controllers that coordinate with sensors, semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth to control features and actions throughout an associated system or process. In operation, a typical programmable logic controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the process. For example, a programmable logic controller may receive an analog signal from a sensor and adjust an output to an actuator depending on a value of the signal and associated logic programmed in a memory of the programmable controller.
In many applications, one or more programmable controllers are utilized to control different aspects of a process or system. For example, a large process may be divided into multiple different process sections each of which may be controlled by a separate programmable controller. As another example, numerous different traffic lights within a system of traffic lights may each be controlled by a separate programmable controller. Due to the large number of programmable controllers utilized in such applications, it may be desirable to limit the costs associated with such controllers by eliminating certain features of each programmable controller. For example, programmable controllers without a display are often utilized in such situations. This improves efficiency, especially when simple and low costs programmable controllers are being utilized, because including a display is often expensive relative to the overall costs of a programmable controller. However, this traditionally results in inefficiencies associated with the inability to access and/or program the controllers in the field. Indeed, in most traditional systems, a computer is required to access such systems in order to provide updates and so forth. It is now recognized that it may be desirable to eliminate this requirement along with the associated inefficiencies and expenses.